Daniel Aerov
Daniel 'also known as his call sign '"Templar" is a survivor of the war and member of the Osiris Security Team in Osiris II. He is the security chief for both the Osiris Security Team and the remainder of the Nightingale Global Solutions Security Division (NGSSD). He has been shown as an incredibly hardened man who seems entirely unphased by combat to most, he seems to show a deep respect for both Caleb Garland and Kabel Nightingale. He has shown signs of post-traumatic stress disorder in private and often speaks with Dr. Marvin Findlay and Darnell Waters regarding his psyche and the horrors he witnessed during the Nightingale Plaza Massacre. Pre-War Miami Not much is known about Daniel's life before the outbreak besides the fact he worked with the legendary Kabel Nightingale as a trustworthy adviser and the chief of security for his titan corporation, Nightingale Global Solutions that was based in Miami, Florida. While they produced many varying products, they made the most money from government weapon contracts. Daniel was behind many of the stress tests for these products as well as the companies private military corporation. He trained many personnel including Malhu Gray and Yutaka Shu who were Kabel's personal guards. Post-War Gateway City Daniel was later involved in the restoration operation conducted by ADVENT when Nightingale Global Solutions first aligned themselves with the aliens. He was in charge of many different sites across the newly named Gateway City. He went on to provide security for the city alongside various other members of the private military side of the company, later being involved in Kabel's plans to ally himself with the newly formed Osiris project. Nightingale Plaza Massacre Daniel was present when ADVENT discovered Kabel's plans and eradicated a large number of the workforce. Daniel proved to be integral to the survival of Kabel Nightingale during that fateful night. He managed to secure Kabel's office long enough to hold out with the few loyal members of his security outfit and despite suffering severe casualties, they were able to hold out long enough for Osiris reinforcements to arrive on the scene and successfully aid in evacuating him, Kabel and the surviving members of the workforce. Daniel was later commended, alongside Yutaka and Malhu for their bravery and heroic acts during that day. Kabel later designed a memorial to honor those who died protecting him and many other innocents. Season 1 "Turning Point" Daniel deployed alongside Karla, Vanya and Oscar after receiving word that an ADVENT General who had recently turned his focus towards one of the resistance outpost had shown up in the area with little to no security. Daniel laid down heavy fire on ADVENT forces where he not only killed the General's Sectoid guard, but also injured him after he and his squad was discovered by a passing ADVENT guard. He was later seeing advancing on the remainder of the ADVENT forces after Karla ran into the middle of the fight to provide a distraction for Oscar. He kept Vanya covered as he helped an injured Karla into cover after she was injured during the fight. Daniel was able to distract and finish off the remainder of the ADVENT forces as Oscar tracked down and killed the general. He was later seen aboard Skyranger giving the debriefing to Oscar, Vanya and Karla. Back aboard the Avenger, Daniel was seen in the meeting along with Garland, Kabel, Samantha, James and Gerry discussing the information given to them by The Informant (formerly known as The Spokesman) who had not been seen since the initial war. It was decided on with some strong hesitation from Gerry that the information was legitimate and that they would give him a chance. Daniel was later seen in the background during the Garland's meeting with Konstantine Volikov. After the meeting, he expressed his concerns on working with the likes of Volikov and Betos. Daniel claimed that they cannot be trusted due to their inability to work together, Garland disagreed and argued that everyone started somewhere which led to Daniel finally stating that while people may have started somewhere, they did not start with the bad blood that the two factions have with one another. This led Garland to agree and assign Daniel directly to one of the fire-teams for the operation to keep an eye on the meeting. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of ADVENT Soldiers References N/A Category:Osiris Characters Category:Osiris Security Team Category:Season 1 Characters